Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to electronic sharing of content and more particularly to managing privacy settings associated with shared content.
Related Background
In the related art, online service providers may address privacy concerns via posted privacy policies and user terms of service. While such related art policies and terms of service may address usage of features and the functionality of a service, they fail to fully address user intent and expectations for unexpected usages of user content.
For example, a user A who takes a photo and posts the photo to a social networking website may understand his or her rights and responsibilities regarding further sharing and usage of the photo. However, a user B, whose image is positioned within another user's photo, or in a photo taken by the service provider itself, may not be aware of either the photo's initial posting by a user A, for example, or its treatment in subsequent use after posting.
With increased posting and sharing of online content, there is a need to enhance user privacy and content security to protect the content associated with users when positioned in media that may be posted by third-parties without the knowledge or consent of the subject user.